Searching For the Jewel Necklace
Summary Note: A small retcon is present in the episode summary in which Geumsaegi, Juldarami and Jogjebi are abducted by a mystery helicopter, leading Jogjebi to lose his necklace prior to this episode's events. As Geumsaegi, Juldarami and Commander Jogjebi are captured, Geomeunjogjebi and Mangko look on in horror as they identify the helicopter being one of Flower Hill's. along with Oegwipali, they scream in frustration as it flies away. Aboard the helicopter, Geumsaegi and Juldarami quickly tend to Jogjebi to see if he is injured or needs further care. Noticing the pilot, Geumsaegi pulls a pistol on him and demands he identify himself, taking note of the strange device by his seat. The pilot, a mouse, calmly suggests they ask Jogjebi. Jogjebi, amused, verifies that the pilot was summoned by him and that he came from the Sturgeon Base. When Geumsaegi and Juldarami ask if that is where they are heading now, Jogjebi playfully scolds them not to as too many questions before asking Geumsaegi outright if they are truly Flower Hill spies. The squirrels are alarmed for a moment before Jogjebi laughs and sarcastically proclaims that he'll likely be accused of being a Flower Hill spy next. Geumsaegi remarks that the rebels are speaking ill of them in order to eventually take Jogjebi's place and Jogjebi agrees before darkly threatening to crush the rebels with his Sturgeons. Back at the remains of the Rebel Base, Mulmangcho tearfully pleads his case to Mangko and Geomeunjogjebi who blame him for being drugged by Juldarami. They angrily shoot at him whilst a frightened Oegwipali watches on, concerned for his brother. Finally Geomeunjogjebi loads a pistol and asks if Mulmangcho accepts fault for the destruction of the base. When Mulmangcho replies that he does, Geomeunjogjebi tosses him the gun and orders him to commit suicide. Shocked, Mulmangcho tries once more, asking for another chance to overthrow Flower Hill, but his plea is refused. Resigning himself to his fate, he states his last wish is for his Captain and his brother to take revenge upon Flower Hill for him. He raises the pistol to his temple and fires. He swerves before keeling over to the ground motionless. Officially declaring Mulmangcho's death as Search Commander, Geomeunjogjebi gives the title to Oegwipali and declares Mulmangcho is under his command. Delighted, Oegwipali approaches Mulmangcho and gently kicks him awake, revealing that the shot was blank and Mulmangcho had simply fainted. Mulmangcho sits up, alarmed, testing that he is still tangible and not a ghost before breathing a sigh of relief. Aboard the helicopter, the pilot exclaims they are due to arrive at the Sturgeon Base and that Jogjebi should prepare the signal. As Jogjebi reaches for his chest where the pendant of his necklace would usually hang, he begins to panic as he realises it is missing. Geumsaegi takes note of the panic as Juldarami asks why the necklace is so important. Jogjebi explains that it is needed to get into the Sturgeon Base. The pilot further states that as the base is underwater, without the signal key in the necklace, there is no other entry. Jogjebi tries to remember where he might have dropped it before finally deducing it must have fallen into the sea surrounding the Paratroopers Offices during the firefight. Geumsaegi, aware that he must get any information he can regarding Sturgeon, decides at the risk of his own life, he must attempt to retrieve the lost necklace. Juldarami, knowing what he is thinking, gives a brief nod of agreement. With that, he orders the pilot to turn back. Mangko meanwhile addresses his troops, stating Jogjebi was abducted by Flower Hill scouts. He implies that he is receiving fine hospitality from them which seems to shock the soldiers with the idea that Jogjebi could be working with Flower Hill against them. Mangko goes on to explain the have a powerful weapon called the"Sturgeon" and they must be on full alert in case of attack and from now on, all orders given by himself and Geomeunjogjebi are to be obeyed. Aboard the helicopter, Juldarami makes preparations to parachute his way down to begin scouting for the necklace. As Geumasegi makes sure he is adequately armed, they share a brief hug before Juldarami is deployed. Geumsaegi watches from above, ready to provide cover fire if needed. Mangko and Geomeunjogjebi receive reports that the helicopter has been spotted in the area and ushers the troops to attack. However, their efforts are for naught as the pilot is able to dodge and swerve expertly whilst Geumsaegi fires upon them. He orders the pilot to help him drive attention away from Juldarami. The pilot, seemingly having a wonderful time, reassures him not to worry. As canons are fired upon the helicopter, Jogjebi is disturbed and looks out of the window before heartily congratulating Geumsaegi and the pilot on their kill count. However, the pilot, suddenly concerned informs them that their fuel reserves are running low and they may not have enough to return to Sturgeon at this rate. Undeterred, Geumsaegi orders him to land in Noru Valley and defend there. Though suddenly unsure of his decision, he asks the pilot if Noru Valley is a defensible position. The pilot remarks, indicating the device at his side, that with the Sturgeon, it will be simple enough. Intrigues, Geumsaegi is now aware that the device is in fact a Sturgeon. Back in Cherry Valley, Unhasu desperately tries to contact the Pangulggot agents. Commanders Goseumdochi and Darami are concerned that they have received no word from them for days. A Hedgehog scout reports that since Jogjebi was ousted by Mangko, there have been non-stop bullets flying at their base. Taking the news as a sign that his agents are alive, Commander Goseumdochi orders aid be sent. Mulmangcho meanwhile, is being bothered by a large mouse soldier who keeps tickling his ear with a reed. Demanding to know why, the mouse laughs, teasing Mulmangcho's recent demotion. Juldarami, watching from the bushes takes note. In Noru Valley, Geumsaegi is still mowing down enemy combatants with the helicopters mounted machine gun, but is running low on ammunition and calls to Jogjebi for advice. The wesel ponders for a moment before ordering that the Sturgeon be deployed. Geomeunjogjebi watches as the helicopter's door opens and "Sturgeon" walks out, appearing to be a bipedal robot. After Oegwipali confirms it to be Sturgeon, Geomeunjogjebi orders his troops to obtain it. As the mice clamber over it and try to tie it down, the pilot inside the helicopter presses a button and the Sturgeon emits a heat so great it dehydrates the soldiers to the point they crumble to dust and their nearby vehicles melt into liquid. Geomeunjogjebi is suddenly full of terror and the mice attempt to retreat before more of them are burned to ashes. Geumsaegi pretends to laugh it up with Jogjebi and the pilot, but silently prays Jogjebi finds the key soon. Meanwhile, Mulmangcho bitterly complains to himself as he wanders around the gardens on patrol before the necklace, dangling from a tree branch brushes his ear. Without his glasses, he struggles to identify it and so calls on his previous tormentor to identify it for him. The mouse exclaims it's Jogjebi's necklace, and seems to immediately become nicer to Mulmagncho, perhaps recognising that with is find, Mulmangcho is likely to regain his position and become his superior once more. Geomeunjogjebi is infuriated when Mangko calls him a fool for not being able to obtain the Sturgeon, and turns back to Oegwipali in his attempts to overpower the Sturgeon. He calls forth a surrender to Jogjebi. Jogjebi cackles with glee and orders the pilor to go forth with the Sturgeon and finish them. Geumsaegi warns him that he thinks this is a trap, but Jogjebi brushes him off. The pilot walks with the Sturgeon towards Geomeunjogjebi's men, taunting them before he steps in a bear-trap that is tied to a jeep and is promptly dragged away where he can no-longer control the sturgeon. Mulmangcho meanwhile is doing his best to keep it from his fellow mice. However, he is spotted by Juldarami when he threatens to stab a mouse who attempted to take the necklace from him. Mangko interrogates the pilot who tells him that Juldarami is currently hunting for the missing necklace and Oegwipali is ordered to scour for the necklace and Juldarami. Juldarami, having infiltrated the mice as their superior orders them to hand the necklace over in exchange for a reward. He summons Mulmangcho, who cannot recognise him because of his poor eyesight. Mulmangcho, intending to keep the necklace denies he has found it, citing said eyesight as backup to his lie. However, on overhearing a nearby phonecall, alerting him to Oegwipali and his men incoming, Juldarami manages to coax the necklace from him and sneaks away before he can be spotted. Oegwipali, upon hearing Mulmangcho gave the necklace away begins to beat Mulmangcho, threatening to actually kill him should he fail to get the necklace back. However, he spots from the window Juldarami driving away and he orders his men to give chase. Juldarami is able to fend off his pursuers with a pair of uzis before intentionally driving his vehicle off the edge of a cliff and diving off it farther into the river as the mice and weasels behind him spill behind him. Oegwipali screams in anger and Geomeunjogjebi orders the river be searched extensively and takes a step further by ordering all routes to the helicopter be blocked so he cannot pass. Juldarami, exhausted, takes a few moments to regain himself on the riverbank. He remembers the promise he and Geumsaegi made to go back to Flower Hill together and thus, to keep that promise he must push on. Geumsaegi meanwhile wonders how he can help Juldarami get to them safely, ignoring the taunts from Geomeunjogjebi who claims Juldarami has fallen and that the Sturgeon's power can only last thirty minutes. Juldarami meanwhile watches as Oegwipali's men scour the riverbank. He decides to use Mulmangcho as a means of getting ahead. Mulmangcho, struggling to see in the dark with his already poor eyesight stumbles across Juldarami, pretending to be dead on the ground. He stops himself from proclaiming his find. Mulmangcho imagines he will finally get back on top of the chain of command ones he hands over the necklace but is suddenly attacked, his mouth and nose covered by Juldarami until he faints from lack of oxygen. Juldarami takes Mulmangcho's cap and replaces it with his driving cap and goggles and withdraws his Mulmangcho disguise from the previous episode. He calls out that he has found the necklace and that he has finished off "the Regiment Commander" pointing to Mulmangcho's unconscious body. When Oegwipali demands he hand over the necklace, Juldarami refuses. Oegwipali is furious that his new authority is being disregarded and Juldarami insists for safety's sake and to avoid further imposters, he will hand over the necklace. Commander Darami looks over the army of mice and turns to address his companions, Murori and Goseumdochi. They decide to follow the marching of the mice to see where they will lead. The climb aboard Murori's back and fly overhead out of sight whilst Juldarami cautiously takes in his surroundings as he rides in the jeep. Meanwhile, the real Mulmangcho begins to awaken. Realising Juldarami has usurped his identity again, he curses him and proclaims he's not defeated yet. Oegwipali approaches Geomeunjogjebi and announces that "Mulmangcho" has found the necklace, but looks dismayed when the delighted Geomeunjogjebi shoves him aside to embrace "Mulmangcho". Juldarami asks that he return it after he redeems himself by getting the code from Jogjebi. The real Mulmangcho runs down the road, desperate to reach Geomeunjogjebi before his reputation is well and truly in tatters. As luck would have it, a lone mouse riding a motorcycle approaches on the road. Mulmangcho kicks him clean off his bike and steals it. Geomeunjogjebi agrees to allow "Mulmangcho" to obtain the code and announces via megaphone that Juldarami is dead, killed by Mulmangcho, and he is coming for them next. Oegwipali asks if the Sturgeon is still a danger, to which Geomeunjogjebi points out that it's charge is all but depleted. Juldarami dons his Lily Scarf and approaches the helicopter. Geumsaegi, watching through the windows spots the lily scarf around "Mulmangcho's" neck and immediately recognises him as Juldarami. Overcome with relief, he orders Jogjebi to enter the bulletproof closet and not come out whilst he confronts the enemies. Mulmangcho desperately races to Noru Valley as Juldarami-as-Mulmagncho pretends to rub his victory in Geumsaegi's face and boards the helicopter. The real Mulmagncho arrives, screaming out that they have been fooled, and thinking quickly, Geumsaegi slams the helicopter door shut and orders Juldarami to flee before he quickly incapacitates Oegwipali and Geomeunjogjebi. Juldarami weeps, hesitating to fly away as he fears Geumsaegi will surely be killed by the surrounding army. Geumsaegi reminds him via radio that the helicopter is low on fuel and if he does not leave now, the Sturgeons will remain a threat to Flower Hill. Forced to abandon him, Juldarami cries as he begins to fly away. Geomeunjogjebi orders rockets to shoot the helicoper down, but Geumsaegi retaliates by tossing a grenade and blowing the rocket launchers up and a brutal fight ensues with Geumsaegi acting as a one-man army. As the rebel army closes in, Juldarami furiously beats his fists, unable to accept he has been forced to leave Geumsaegi to die, but Geumsaegi smiles, knowing his death would be for the safety of everyone in flower Hill and prepares to blow himself up with his remaining two grenades, taking everyone with him. Commander Darami screams out for him to stop as Murori swoops in to rescue him. Geumsaegi appears not to hear him as he prepares to set off the explosives as Darami and his team try frantically to reach him. Characters Heroes *Geumsaegi *Juldarami *Commander Darami *Commander Goseumdochi *Commander Mulori Villains *Commander Jogjebi *Geomeunjogjebi *Mangko *Mulmangcho *Oegwipali Production notes Songs * We're Little Scouts * I Take This Way Myself Transcript Gallery Searching For the Jewel Necklace/gallery Trivia * This is one of very few episodes to feature a deliberate retcon. * This is the first episode in which Oegwipali gains his stubby snout. * This episode shows one of the rare moments that Commander Darami steps into the field. Errors *The general pacing and editing of this particular episode is not up to scratch compared to the rest of the series. It is assumed (though not proven) the episode took a sudden change in direction, which would explain the retcon and shoddy editing in general. *Whilst Commander Darami is instructing his team, a shot depicts him speaking to a Squirrel who is not in the scene. Category:Series 1 Episodes